Road Trip
Lucas: He sighs as he walks over and grabs Leena's present from his brother, opening it. It's a box of very nice charcoal pencils, used for drawing. He closes it. Maybe I'll try them out later. He tosses them onto his desk. Just as he does, the phone in their room rings. His eyes dart over to look at it. PM Arbi: Yuri: He goes back to watching Odie playing Rebirth. The screen goes dark as the double Haunt room overwhelms him and his character dies. PM Omniance: Odie: He rubs the back of his neck. Two Haunts seems unfair. The phone rings again. He looks at it. Either of you gonna pick that up? PM Arbi: Yuri: He raises the phone from the wall with telekinesis. It floats to him and he grabs it from mid-air. Hey. PM Omniance: Veronica: He recognizes her voice from her slight accent. Yuri? It's Veronica Sharpe from, well you know who I am. PM Arbi: Yuri: The images of the demon brothers flash through his mind but they don't affect him as much as they used to. It's actually Lucas but yeah, I remember you. What's going on? PM Omniance: Veronica: She sighs slightly. Alright "Lucas", I was hoping I could meet with the two of you at some point today or tomorrow. I have a proposition for the two of that would involve substantial monetary payment if you were to accept it. Nothing dangerous of course. PM Arbi: Yuri: We're...a little busy today. He goes back to watching Binding of Isaac. Maybe next week?... PM Omniance: Veronica: Next week? I would need you to have left by then, should you agree that is. PM Arbi: Yuri: How much money we talking? PM Omniance: Veronica: I'll increase the payment to three-thousand dollars. Split between the two of you, of course. PM Arbi: Yuri: Three-thousand dollars?! He drops the phone accidently and fumbles, trying to grab it before it hits the floor. He brings it back to his ear, sounding calm. We could come over right now if you want. PM Omniance: Lucas: He's standing by his desk watching his brother, he raises an eyebrow and watches his brother drop the phone. He looks at Odie, who just shrugs slightly. Veronica: Any time today or tomorrow would be great. Please come by the museum so we can discuss details. PM Arbi: Yuri: Alright... we're on our way. He hangs up and looks at his brother. PM Omniance: Lucas: ...You owe someone money or something? PM Arbi: Yuri: Remember that lady from the museum? She wants to talk to us about helping her with something. She says it's not dangerous and... we'll get 3000$ out of it if we help her. PM | Edited 5:21:40 PM Omniance: Odie: Wow. Lucas: It's not dangerous but she's going to pay that much? He looks at Ricky and then Yuri. That doesn't make any sense to me. PM Arbi: Yuri: We don't have to accept, might as well check out what she wants. PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks down at his demonic arm while at the character select screen, knowing what happens if he gets too far away from the twins. He turns back towards them and smiles slyly at Lucas. You're not thinking of going without us are you? PM Omniance: Lucas: You guys want to go with us to meet with her? He looks at Ricky, then Odie. Odie: Yeah. He moves and grabs Ricky's shoulder and pulls him closer. Our good looks might get her to hire us to. PM Arbi: Yuri: He grabs the car keys with telekinesis before Lucas can turn around and grab them. Nice try but I think she's only into girls. Why else would she make her robot a chick? He heads out of their room. PM Omniance: Lucas: He rolls his eyes and follows his brother out. About fifteen minutes later they're walking into the museum. Everything looks the same despite it being months later. There's quiet a lot of people in the museum, it looks like there's some kind of event going on. Museum Receptionist: He looks over at them. Can I help you with anything? He looks from the twins to Ricky and Odie as they walk up behind them. PM | Edited 5:46:48 PM Arbi: Yuri: No, we're here to help Veronica with something. He looks towards her office, not sure if she's actually there. ...Where is she? PM Omniance: Museum Receptionist: He takes a deep breath. Oh you must be who she was talking about earlier. He picks up the phone on his desk. Miss Sharpe? Oh. Hello Sylvia. ...Tell the Curator that the "men" she spoke of are here to see her... No there's four of them. He looks at Ricky, seeing that he's missing at arm. Sort of... He rolls his eyes. I know how to count. Just transfer me to Miss Sharpe please. There's a brief pause. Miss Sharpe? Yes there's four young men here to see you... He sighs and looks down at his nails. Yes, four... Yes... I realize that's not two Miss Sharpe... He looks at the Twins. I recognize the twins... He looks at Odie. ...What do you want me to do then? He rolls his eyes again. Yes Miss Sharpe. Right away Miss Sharpe... Of course Miss Sharpe... Wouldn't dream of it Miss Sharpe... Goodbye Miss Sharpe. He hangs up. She's up stairs through the door behind you. He waves his hand to shoo them away. PM Arbi: Yuri: He sighs and heads there with Lucas and Odie. Ricky: He looks the receptionist up and down with a borderline angry look before following them. PM Omniance: Sylvia: After they ascend the stairs and reach the end of the hall, she's sitting outside Veronica's office at her desk, she looks slightly different somehow than the last time they saw her. Like she's younger or something. Just walk in. Veronica is anxious to speak with you. He motions towards the door. Lucas: He just walks through and Into Veronica's office with the other three behind him. Veronica: She's sitting at her desk, there's only two chairs and a couch in the corner. She stands up and reaches out to shake Yuri's hand Well it's good to see you again. She looks at Odie and Ricky, seeming a bit confused. PM Arbi: Yuri: He shakes her hand and looks back when she sees Odie and Ricky. Don't worry about them, they're cool. PM Omniance: Veronica: She shakes Lucas's hand, than moves to shake Ricky's seeing a demonic arm there she pulls her hand back. ...Well then. She turns and walks back behind her desk, sitting down. Let's get started shall we? PM Arbi: Yuri: He sits down on one of the chairs infront of Veronica's desk. Ricky: He looks at Odie and sits down on the couch with him in the corner. PM Omniance: Lucas: He takes the other seat. So what is this about Veronica? What's this "job"? Veronica: Well as you two sort of know, I am a collector of rare and strange objects. I'm am constantly tracking these objects down so I can obtain them and keep them somewhere safe, away from the general public who might be harmed by them, or might... Misuse them. She drums her long fingernails on the desk for a few seconds before continuing. I have tracked down one such object, but because I don't trust anyone else to guard this place, I cannot leave to obtain it myself. This happens from time-to-time. An object requires too much travel for me to get it myself, so naturally I hire someone else to gather it for me. Lucas: He looks at his brother. So you're looking to hire us to get it? Veronica: Yes. Usually I hire Detective Murdoc, but he's... Preoccupied. Sylvia is not yet ready for a long distance trek, and my secondary doesn't work during summer months. You two seemed trustworthy for this job, and you have a bit of a... She pauses shrugs. Reputation among the supernatural that would scare off other would be object hunters. PM Arbi: Yuri: Object hunters. What do you mean by that? PM | Edited 6:21:40 PM Omniance: Veronica: There's others that hunt down these objects as well. The Prince is one of them, for instance. These people use the strange properties of an object for personal exploitation, or to sell on an underground market to someone that may have ill-intent. Some of these objects are quite dangerous. PM Arbi: Yuri: That's what I was afraid of... You said this job wouldn't be dangerous but those hunters don't sound like they'd give up all that money without a fight. PM Omniance: Veronica: She looks at Lucas, then Yuri, then passed them. I don't want to come as presumptuous, but I don't think you two realize just what you're capable of. Object Hunters are rarely affiliated with demons, if ever. That's just not something that happens.. Frequently. Suffice to say that they avoid individuals like you if at all possible. Especially two that have your reputations. PM Arbi: Yuri: I'm not an idiot, Veronica. I know that... It's not the people that can hurl fireballs at me I'm afraid of. It's the normal looking people that can pull out a gun and shoot me before I can turn invisible that worry me... PM Omniance: Veronica: She scratches the side of her head. Alright, alright, understandable. However, to my knowledge no one else is looking for this item, or even knows where it is. I just need someone to go get it and bring it back without any trouble. If someone does see the two of you they wouldn't suspect you of being Object Hunters because you're so young, and if they know who you are, they would avoid you, as you've slaughtered an entire cult, exorcised a demon of Astreiya, and devoured two more demons... Surviving each event unscathed. PM Arbi: Yuri: That doesn't sound so bad then... What do you want us to look for anyways? PM Omniance: Veronica: There's no looking to be done. I have a contact in New Orleans who has already obtained the object. However he is... Unable to travel. You just need to meet with him, get the object, then come back here and give it to me. A simple job, that just requires time and travel. PM Arbi: Yuri: New Orleans?... He looks at his brother, whispering. Where is that again? PM Omniance: Lucas: Louisiana. That's like 2000 miles away. Veronica: So make it a summer road trip. She shrugs slightly. Most young men your age do this sort of thing even without monetary gain. PM Arbi: Yuri: Summer road trip? He starts to nod slightly. This could work... PM Omniance: Veronica: So you agree then? Lucas: He looks at his brother. For three thousand? Veronica: Split among you. Lucas: He looks back at her. Sure. We agree. Veronica: Alright! She pulls open her desk. I have a gas card here, and I will give you $500 for other travel expenses. My contact in New Orleans is expecting you to be there by next Monday. She pulls out a small binder. This has all the information you'll need about the object you're obtaining and other such information. Contact information, and some information on a few others you might see. PM Arbi: Ricky: He walks up to them crossing his arms. If you guys need the money that bad... PM Omniance: Veronica: She looks up at Ricky. Who are these other two young men? Lucas: Friends. He looks at Ricky. You just bought us two arcade machines... PM | Edited 6:51:05 PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks to the side slightly, knowing he can't say much after that. Yuri: He's looking the binder over, skipping through it and finding the page that has information on the object they need to retrieve. PM | Edited 6:59:16 PM Omniance: Yuri reaches the page about the object in the back. It looks like a pair of glasses. The page is like a long sheet of entries with information in detail: OBJECT: Windsor Round Reading Glasses in Silver and Brass in 1950's frames in green tint. Possibly Uranium Glass. EFFECT: When worn they inhibit combustion of any material. Do not inhibit eyesight. FOUND: Within an Hohner's Antiques on Jefferson, in New Orleans Louisiana. FINDER: Karl Kreutzfield. The paper goes on to explain a few more things such as size and weight, and has a detailed account of how they were found, etc. PM Arbi: Yuri: Inhibit combustion of any material? Are theseg lasses that let you blow anything up? PM Omniance: Veronica: No. They inhibit combustion, so they prevent explosions of any kinds. PM Arbi: Yuri: Oh. He looks back down at the picture of the glasses. What happens if they get destroyed along the way? PM Omniance: Veronica: Only demonic powers can destroy objects. Otherwise they repair themselves after a few hours. You don't have to worry about them breaking and not getting payment... Unless one of you breaks them. She crosses her arms over her chest. PM Arbi: Yuri: He slides the binder to his brother, not having anymore questions. PM Omniance: Veronica: So when will you be leaving? Lucas: He looks at Yuri. Late tomorrow, or Monday. We have to check with our parents, but we should be able to convince them to let us go now that we're eighteen. Veronica: Perfect. Lucas: I have a feeling you're making this seem more simple that it's going to be. Veronica: She tilts her head slightly, looking a bit offended. I... Don't understand. I'm not trying to deceive you, not after what we've been through. Offending two Marked Ones... She looks at Ricky. ...Possibly three... Would be quite a stupid thing for me to do. PM Arbi: Yuri: He stands up and looks at her when she says. Marked Ones? PM Omniance: Veronica: Users of demonic powers... That's... What you're generally called by non-demonic users. Odie: Sounds kinda cool. She looks at him, and he looks away, shrugging slightly. Just sayin... PM Arbi: Yuri: If we're leaving tomorrow we'd better head home now... He looks at Lucas and then Veronica. PM Omniance: Lucas: Yeah. He stands up. What happens if we run into trouble? Veronica: I can't really help you, I'll be here. One of the reasons I'm hiring you two is that you're more than capable of taking care of yourselves. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks back at her already halfway outside the door. We'll call you before we leave if we have anymore questions. He gives her a small wave before leaving. PM Omniance: Lucas: He waves, following his brother out. We should just fly there. Odie: Why? That's not a road trip! Where's the fun in flying? PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks towards him. You're coming with us, Odie? PM Omniance: Odie: He looks to the side. Can I come? I need to get away from all these... Therapists and my mom is driving me insane... PM Arbi: Yuri: You kidding? It wouldn't be a road trip without you. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at Ricky. PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks back at him. PM Omniance: Lucas: You gonna come with us? PM Arbi: Ricky: He chuckles for some reason and then nods after, smiling. Yeah. PM Omniance: Lucas: He pats Ricky on the back. Great. He smirks. I have a good feeling about this trip all of the sudden. PM Omniance: About an hour later... PM Omniance: Lucas: We'll be fine! Clara: Ridiculous. She looks at her husband. That's five thousand miles away. Lucas: Two-thousand. Clara: That's more miles than you've driven over the course of your whole life Lucas. Lucas: He looks at his dad. PM | Edited 7:43:44 PM Arbi: Vincent: I say let them go, Clara. They passed all their classes this year, that's not something you see very often... especially with Yuri. Let this be their reward. PM Omniance: Clara: She sighs. But that's so far away. What if something happens to them? Lucas: He rolls his eyes. Nothing is going to happen. You asked us to get a summer job, we got a job. Now you won't let us. Luana: They need to get out and experience the world. She sitting at the kitchen table playing solitaire. Can't keep young men cooped up in a dreary little town like this. They need a journey to become men. Clara: Oh mom... Not you too... She looks down and closes her eyes. Alright. We're going to have some rules then. She looks at Yuri and then Lucas. You both call. Every night. I'm going to be waiting by the phone at nine sharp, and if it doesn't ring by 9:01, I'm calling the police. PM | Edited 7:51:24 PM Arbi: Yuri: He mumbles. I don't think 911 works that way... PM | Edited 7:52:17 PM Arbi: Vincent: Who else is going with you? PM Omniance: Lucas: Odie's asking his mom, and Ricky is coming with us too. Clara: She lets out a sigh of relief, mumbling to herself. So no girls then... PM Arbi: Vincent: What about your friend, Leena? You're not planning on taking her with you without telling us, right? PM Omniance: Lucas: I'm not talking to her right now, she tried to ruin our birthday party. He crosses his arms. And she's hanging out with a bunch of as- He almost cuses in from of his parents. Dicks. Right now. PM Arbi: Vincent: I see. He rubs his chin. And you're planning on driving the whole way? PM Omniance: Lucas: Not all at once. Veronica gave us some "travelling money" so we can probably stop a few times and stay at a motel or something. Me and Yuri can switch off. PM Arbi: Yuri: He nods. See? There's nothing to worry about. PM Omniance: Clara: Don't let Odie drive. Please. After that car accident last year I don't think I feel good knowing that he drives with you two in the car. PM Arbi: Yuri: We're not gonna let Odie drive, mom... We don't let anyone else drive, not even him. PM Omniance: Clara: Alright... Good... Good. She takes a deep breath. So you call every night by 9. You don't let anyone else drive. If you're tired, don't keep driving. Pull over, ok? PM Arbi: Yuri: He nods with his brother. PM Omniance: Clara: She just sits down on one of the stools. Have anything to add to that? She looks at her husband. PM | Edited 8:10:44 PM Arbi: Vincent: He's wearing his business suit which means he'll be leaving soon as well. He walks up to his sons, hugging both of them. Have fun. I'll see you when you get back. PM Omniance: Lucas: We'll be back in two weeks or so. He smiles up at his dad, happy that he has enough faith in them that he'll let them go on the trip without freaking out. PM Omniance: About an hour later... Lucas: He's shoving his art supplies into his bag. Think we'll run into any trouble? Odie: He's in the corner leaning up against the Killer Instinct arcade and looking through his bag. He's checking to make sure he brought enough weed for two weeks and not really paying attention to them. PM Arbi: Yuri: He shrugs and turns invisible. He reappears looking like Lucas. Don't worry. I can shoot a flamethrower from my mouth that can melt cars. We'll be fine. PM Omniance: Lucas: He rolls his eyes. If worse comes to worse... I can just... Unmake reality in a specific area. PM Arbi: Ricky: He steps back into their bedroom, seeing there's two Lucas's. He walks by the real one, putting his arm around his shoulders. That sounds dangerous. You sure you can stay standing after doing something like that? PM Omniance: Lucas: Definitely not, and it's a last, and I mean LAST, resort. I'm not giving up a piece of my soul to get a fallen tree out of the way. He looks at Ricky. It's supposed to be really exhausting so... I'll be out like a light I'm sure... He feels slightly uncomfortable. PM Arbi: Yuri: He goes back to looking like himself, which isn't much differences. He goes back to throwing clothes into his bag without much care. At least you only need three hours of sleep now. PM Omniance: Lucas: I used the Pentagram on Rodin. That reminds me, we should bring him with us. He looks at Ricky, who is still holding onto him. PM | Edited 8:32:06 PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks at him and smiles playfully before making a biting motion at him. Yuri: He picks up a shirt from his drawer full of holes and looks it over before throwing it away in the trash. As long as he doesn't take a shit in the car... PM Omniance: Lucas: His face turns a light shade of pink. H-he'd never do that. Odie: Do you smoke Ricky? The green I mean. He looks up from his bag at Lucas and Ricky. Trying to see if I need to score more stash before we hit the road tomorrow. He tilts his head when he sees Lucas standing there with Ricky's arm around him. PM Arbi: Ricky: He lets go of Lucas and grabs his bag from the doorway. Weed just doesn't do it for me. He pulls something out of it and throws Odie a small roll of dollar bills. They add up to two hundred bucks. Yuri: He watches Odie catch the money. What's the money for? Ricky: This man knows his cigarettes. He's been buying them for me for the past four months. Yuri: He shakes his head and goes back to packing. Damn...I wish I was rich... PM Omniance: Odie: Gotta get the connections. He puts the roll in his pocket. Then you make bank off all the rich people. He taps the wad of cash to the side of his forehead. Lucas: He watches Ricky for a few minutes before looking at Odie. I can actually buy my own now... Odie: Yeah but you get 'em free from me. He smiles. Lucas: ...Yeah. He looks down. We'll see. PM Arbi: Yuri: He zips his bag up after stuffing the last shirt inside. We still gotta figure out where we're gonna stop on the way there, beside motels... He lays out the map on Lucas's desk. PM Omniance: Odie: What about the route? He gets up and looks over the map. We could go through Vegas... Lucas: It's not like we could gamble... Odie: He shrugs.